


Depictions of the Heart

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [4]
Category: Slam Poetry - Fandom, Slam poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



Depictions of the Heart.  
Were I to describe love,  
I would describe it as small lips and a large smile.  
Were I to describe love,  
I would describe it as eyes that catch the colour of wonder.  
Were I to describe love,  
I would describe it as a laugh that fills a room no matter the volume.  
Were I to describe love,  
I would say not perfect, slightly broken, but so worth it.  
Were I to describe love,  
I would describe it as brown hair that catches the light just right.  
Were I to describe love,  
I would describe it as never ending.


End file.
